ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Historia alterna, basada en el S. XIX. Candice es la princesa primera del reino de Nápoles, Italia. Enfrentará decisiones drásticas en su vida. Un fanfic histórico con mucha aventura, drama, romance, comedia y tragedia, no apto para menores de edad. La historia es completamente invención mía, únicamente los personajes son propiedad de Mizuki.
1. Chapter 1

ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO

PRESENTACIÓN

Casi a comienzos de la Edad Contemporánea, más específicamente, corriendo el año de 1850, situado en el antiguo Reino de Nápoles, Italia, se encontraba el castillo de la familia White, representada por la reina Carolina I y el Rey Fernando II.

Para desgracia de la familia, jamás lograron tener el hijo varón que sucedería a su padre en el reinado. Por el contrario, tuvieron dos preciosas hijas. Su primogénita Candice White, y la segunda, Annie. La reina Carolina se embarazó por tercera ocasión, pero su salud se agravó a tal grado que perdió involuntariamente al bebé, quedando infértil.

Vivían en el enorme y lujoso castillo, con una vida llena de comodidades y frivolidades. El Rey Fernando era el principal gobernante, por ende, se le trataba con exagerado respeto y reverencias a cualquier lugar donde fuera. Se trataba de un hombre sumamente exigente y responsable.

Las princesas Candice y Annie, de 17 y 14 años de edad, respectivamente, eran dos chiquillas soñadoras y alegres, acciones que desagradaban totalmente a la reina Carolina, haciéndoles ver todo el tiempo que su comportamiento la avergonzaba en demasía, a tal punto de obligarles a tomar clases de etiqueta con estrictos profesores quiénes se enfocaban más en cómo enseñarles a las niñas moverse con elegancia portando sus hermosos y enormes vestidos.

La vida en dicho reino era lo bastante cómoda para dicha familia y demás aristócratas; pero no del todo con la clase baja. La gente pobre trabajaba todo el día y gran parte de la noche para conservar el sustento diario, y eso no les garantizaba del todo una vida digna, pues los derechos laborales como se conocen actualmente eran totalmente inexistentes.

Esta es una historia que entrelazará ambas clases sociales a través de la acción, la aventura, el romance y la desgracia.

**ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO**

**CAPÍTULO I. TODO COMENZÓ CIERTO DÍA QUE...**

El pequeño reloj inglés de sobremesa marcaba despiadadamente en sus manecillas las 6:00 horas, momento en el que los integrantes de la familia real debían levantarse para comenzar con sus rutinarias labores del día.

La hermosa joven, Candice, siempre batallaba arduamente en el gran acto de levantarse de madrugada, revoloteándose de extremo a extremo de su enorme cama forrada de las más finas telas parisinas.

-Princesa - se acercó su mucama personal, Dorothy, una simpática muchacha pelirroja y de enormes ojos expresivos - ya es hora de que te levantes. Son las 6:05.

-¡Huy! El mundo se va a acabar porque la princesa Candice se levantó cinco minutos más tarde - exclamó con sarcasmo, para simpatía de Dorothy, quien siempre moría de risa con sus ocurrencias.

-¡Vamos Candice! - le hablaba por su nombre y mucha confianza por órdenes expresas de la propia Candice - tu padre te regañará por llegar tarde al desayuno.

Procedió entonces a ayudar a su ama a la ardua tarea de sujetarle el corsé, para posteriormente vestirla con un finísimo y bello vestido de raso con un exquisito diseño que era la moda de toda Europa entre la clase alta; tal diseño hacia resaltar coquetamente sus desarrollados senos, ajustándose con gracia en la cintura para dar un hermoso vuelo con una amplísima falda que esponjaba más por el estricto uso de la crinolina, lo suficientemente estorbosa al bajar las escaleras del castillo.

-Lo siento tanto, padre - exclamó con pesar al ver que ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, menos ella - no concilié el sueño y me fue imposible levantarme más temprano - se acercó a saludarlo

-Está bien, querida Candice. Siéntate por favor - le hizo una seña - la familia ahora sí está completa - hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que procedieran a servir el desayuno.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy, cariño? - preguntó la reina Carolina, media hora después, pues estaban acostumbrados a no charlar mientras ingerían sus alimentos por ser considerado de pésima educación.

-Tengo que acudir al parlamento para cerrar todos los detalles de la fiesta de presentación de Candice

La princesa, al escuchar eso, se ahogó ligeramente con el té que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Tan pronto, padre? - cuestionó sorprendida

-Hija, muy pronto cumplirás tus dieciocho años

-Oh pero... no me habías comentado nada, padre - exclamaba nerviosa, volteando a ver a su hermana Annie para ver si acaso ella le daba un poco de aliento

-No necesito decirte mis planes, Candice. Buen provecho, familia. Me retiro.

-Candice ¿No le piensas decir? - le exclamó su hermana Annie, más que hermana, su eterna amiga - Tienes que hacer algo

-No lo sé Annie. No podemos contradecir las decisiones de nuestro padre.

-Pero ya teníamos planes

-Lo sé, y lo lamento tanto

-Hijas - se dirigió a ellas la reina Carolina - es hora de su lección de piano

Candice se levantó refunfuñando un poco, mientras que Annie se alegró, pues ella bien disfrutaba bastante sus clases particulares de piano, tan populares entre los miembros de la aristocracia.

**BARRIOS BAJOS DE NÁPOLES, ITALIA.**

Se vislumbra una pequeña comunidad mercantil, llena de puestos de abastecimiento alimenticio. Gran parte era una especie de mercado con muchos locales improvisados pero muy limpios, donde podía encontrarse a la venta ropa, calzado o comida como pescado, frutas y verduras, semillas, etc.

Las mujeres se detenían en los puestos regateando algunos productos pues se trataba de un barrio muy pobre. Ellas vestían sencillas faldas larga de manta, cubiertas con un mandil que también les llegaba a los pies,calzados con unas baratas sandalias de carnaza y más arriba, en sus cabezas, portaban un pañuelo.

Detrás del mercado se encontraban las sencillas viviendas, y ahí, en una de ellas, se encontraba una de las mejores carpinterías de los alrededores, donde los miembros de la aristocracia mandaban hacer sus mobiliarios , pues el trabajo artesanal de dichos carpinteros era sin duda de bastante calidad.

-Padre ¿Cuándo vendrá el mozo del rey por su pedido? - exclamó el muchacho un poco preocupado pues estaba bastante atrasado en el trabajo.

-Mañana. Y ruega porque no venga el mismísimo rey Fernando en persona, pues me moriría de vergüenza si no terminas ese trabajo.

-El rey solo se apareció aquí un día y se notó claramente que odió estar en este barrio. Dudo mucho que se vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

-No seas insolente, Terry, no ofendas a nuestra alteza.

-Yo sólo decía la verdad

El muchacho continúo realizando sus actividades. Era bastante bueno en el trabajo que realizaba. Se trataba de un joven de 20 años de edad, bastante delgado pero de complexión fuerte, con sus brazos y abdomen marcados a consecuencia del trabajo duro al que se dedicaba.

Heredó muchas facciones de su apuesto padre, Richard. Sus ojos azules, su piel apiñonada y cabello castaño, el cual llevaba ligeramente largo hasta arriba de los hombros.

Dentro del barrio, eran una familia más o menos acomodada, pues su negocio propio les otorgaba un muy buen sustento económico.

Sin embargo, jamás se compararían con las grandes familias ricachonas. Ellos solo eran unos ciudadanos más, comunes y corrientes de los barrios bajos del reino de Nápoles.

Pare e hijo vivían solos. La madre de Terry falleció hace seis años de tuberculosis, una horrible enfermedad para la cual aún no se hallaba una cura.

Todo se mide en la delgada línea que divide la vida de la nobleza y la vida de los pobres.

En la mayoría de las ocasiones los gobernantes tienen intereses propios, muy ajenos a ver la estabilidad del pueblo que les da de comer.

Continuará...

Comentarios personales: Esta historia anda rondando mi cabeza desde hace meses, y ambiciosamente pensaba plasmarla para realizar una novela, pero efectivamente estaba siendo muy ambiciosa puesto que la escritura no es mi giro ni es algo de lo que pretendo vivir, pero la historia ahí está en mi mentesita rondando, y sería una lástima que no la escribiera y pase al olvido. Como se pudieron percatar, es una historia de época, donde estoy entrelazando hechos históricos reales con otros sucesos completamente invención mía.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Procuraré actualizar un capítulo por día, y no está por demás decirles que esta, aunque sea historia alterna, es orgullosamente un Terryfic.


	2. Chapter 2

ETERNAMENTE A TU LADO.

**CAPÍTULO II. CONOCIENDO MÁS LA HISTORIA **

Las princesas Candice y Annie se encontraban tomando el té en una de las terrazas del castillo, que daba una maravillosa vista a las fuentes y jardines del mismo.

\- Hermana ¿Por qué no hablaste con mi padre de nuestro acuerdo?

\- Se va a enojar, Annie. Además, jamás nos daría el permiso de salir solas.

\- Solas no, pero sí con Dorothy.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo sobre sus planes. Ambas tenían enormes anhelos de salir a conocer la ciudad de Nápoles. Por increíble que parezca, jamás en sus vidas habían puesto un pie fuera del castillo. Según su padre, no hacía falta. El castillo era lo suficientemente grande para que ellas gocen de una vida plena.

Sin embargo, las queridas hermanas escuchaban muchos rumores entre los sirvientes sobre lo hermoso que es el reino de Nápoles, sus estrechas calles, los edificios con sus preciosas fachadas, la naturaleza que rodeaba todo. Tenían infinita curiosidad de ver cómo la gente vendía cosas, ver cómo socializan, darse cuenta si era verdad que las casas todas son distintas.

Pero tenían que ser completamente objetivas y realistas y darse cuenta que el rey jamás iba a permitir que sus dos adoraciones salieran a enfrentarse a los peligros que representan las calles. Gente extraña, mendigos, delincuentes, estafadores, de todo podía encontrarse en las calles.

Faltaban pocos días para que se llevase a cabo la fiesta de presentación de la princesa Candice, justamente el día en que cumplirá 18 años de edad. El rey acostumbraba a hacer fiestas realmente espectaculares para el medio de la realeza. A la fiesta, los invitados eran desde los familiares, las amistades más cercanas, hasta los representantes políticos de otros reinos u otros países. La ocasión era perfecta para estrechar relaciones con otros reinos, pero también para dar un paso muy importante en lo que es el futuro de su hija Candice: encontrar el prospecto perfecto para su futuro marido.

El rey Fernando no se conformaría jamás con cualquier mentecato, que no sepa lo que es ganarse la vida, cualquier jovenzuelo inmaduro de esos que presumen el dinero de papi y lo gastan sin límites. El futuro marido de la princesa Candice debía ser forzosamente alguien con el mismo rango que ella. Un príncipe. Pero no cualquier príncipe. Debía formar parte de uno de los reinos más potentes de Europa, pertenecer a un linaje específico, y por supuesto, contar con una vasta dote que ofrecerle.

Pero la princesa Candice, a sus tiernos 17 años de edad, estaba muy lejos de querer desear casarse, y menos con cualquier desconocido. Aunque, interiormente, ya sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, y lo aceptaba, aunque decidía no atormentarse pensando en ello por ahora.

El rey tenía un importante compromiso ese día, como sucedía regularmente. Todo su trabajo consistía en dar órdenes sobre las cuestiones más importantes de su reino, pero no decidía nada sin analizarlo extenuantemente.

Terminando su labor del día, se dirigió a los barrios bajos de Nápoles para encargarse personalmente de varios asuntos.

El rey Fernando se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy atenta y preocupada por sus súbditos. Personalmente, acudía a los vecindarios, aldeas y colonias para supervisar que todo se encontrara en orden. Desde observar con sus propios ojos a gente delinquiendo y mandar a encerrarlos, hasta ver familias muy pobres y darles trabajo.

Aunque eso sí, siempre manteniéndose a distancia. Como buen gobernante, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos lo sucedido a su alrededor, sin embargo, eran sus lacayos y su gente cercana quien se encargaba de todo, a través de sus órdenes.

Paseaba por donde se encontraba su carpintería predilecta y no dudó en entrar a saludar.

\- Espérame aquí, Augustino – le dijo a su principal chofer – tengo que hacer algo aquí.

\- Como usted ordene, su alteza

\- Buenas tardes – entró saludando el rey, dejando ver su imponente estatura y gran porte

-Su majestad – saludó Richard, haciendo la respectiva reverencia

\- Mi estimado Richard ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar su majestad ¿Ha venido por su encargo?

\- En realidad no – mencionaba mientras accedía a sentarse en la silla que le ofrecía Richard – vine a ver si todo estaba bien por aquí, ya sabes, no confío en la palabra de cualquiera

\- Todo en orden, su alteza. No hay ahora suceso que deba ser objeto de su preocupación.

\- Me alegra, Richard. Verás… he venido también por otra razón. En próximas fechas será la presentación de mi hija primogénita. Deseo pedirte que te encargues de buscarla…

\- Entiendo, su majestad – respondía con seguridad, al ya saber de quién estaba hablando el rey.

\- Sé que han sucedido muchas cosas desde aquella última vez que la vi. Si no hemos estado en contacto bien sabes que ha sido por mis responsabilidades. Quiero que por favor, le externes mi invitación para la presentación de Candice, y sobre todo, la convenzas de venir.

\- Trataré, pero no le aseguro nada. Ella se ha convertido en Duquesa del reino de Inglaterra, bajo mucha polémica entre la aristocracia, usted mismo lo sabe.

\- Así es, y quizás por ello Elizabeth no ha deseado verme desde hace años.

\- Su majestad, haré todo lo posible para que mi hermana no se rehúse. Le doy mi palabra.

El rey se levantó y se despidió formalmente.

Volviendo al castillo, ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, encontró a sus dos tiernas princesas durante su hora habitual de lectura. Las chicas lo saludaron con efusividad, como siempre, pero Candice aún no se sentía con la confianza de pedirle a su padre el permiso que anhelaba ella tanto como su hermana.

\- Candice, si nunca le dices, viviremos toda nuestra vida bajo este encierro – exclamaba la princesa Annie con un dejo de enfado.

\- Si tanto te molesta, díselo tú.

\- ¡Eres una insolente! Pero sí, se lo diré yo. Sólo que en unos cuantos años más, cuando sea mi cumpleaños número 18, y así, obtener dicho regalo ¡Sólo para mí! – le mostró la lengua en un gracioso ademán y se retiró.

Se acercaba la habitual hora de irse a la cama, para así, al día siguiente seguir con la misma rutina de siempre.

Continuará…


End file.
